


Careful with the axe jackass!

by Cummytomato



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire emblem echoes
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, cum, its 2 am leave me alone, m - Freeform, sexy lumberjack, short but full of smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Saber is on a job in Atlas' village, he gets drunk and finds the villager taking care of his needs out in the woods, it would be a wasted opportunity not to join him.





	Careful with the axe jackass!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was kind of rushed, I'm really trying to devote some time to the alm boys, but the Celica babes own my soul. Please read and review and check out my tumblr cummytomato@tumblr.com submit some asks for stories and art pieces!

Saber-  
It shouldn't come as much surprise to anyone that the best place to find a sell-sword is at a tavern. As the best sell sword Zofia has ever seen: yours truly I basically lived in taverns. The only time i didn't live at a tavern was when I was on a job, or they kicked me out for getting too drunk and rowdy. Tonight was one of those nights. Instead of heading to an inn I started wandering around the village my last job had brought me to. It was quiet, peaceful even, boring. I stumbled off into the woods not knowing what i was doing in my drunken state. 

When I woke up it was well into the night, there was a bright full moon above me and I was laying on a nice soft patch of grass. I sat up, feeling mostly sober and gave a stretch. I looked down at my crotch. Damn not even morning yet and I got wood. I thought about just laying back down and giving myself some well earned attention but I'm saber for mila's sake I don't get off alone. Especially when I heard a moan from somewhere near by. I got to my feet and followed the source of the moan, I crossed a small stream and it wasn't a minute later I found the source. I brick wall of a man was sitting on a tree stump and axe buried in the wood at his side. He had dark bronze skin, silver hair that caught the moonlight, a taught muscular chest and stomach cross crossed with scars which was showed off by the vest he was wearing. To top it off his pants were undone, one hand was pinching his nipple the other was massaging a massive thick cock positively dropping with pre-cum. It was quite the sight. I thought it would be a waste not to enjoy it since he hadn't noticed me, I leaned back against a tree in full view of him, and pulled my cock out of my own trousers. I started slowly matching his pace, damn felt good to get some relief. He started panting and I guess he heard me when I spat in my hand to slick up my cock. He looked startled for a second before I saw a dark lusty look and blush settle over him and he started jacking off harder. He had a head start on me but I was very turned on. We matched each other stroke for stroke fucking each other with our eyes. I would moan and then he would moan. Fuck I was getting turned on by this. We didn't break eye contact for more than a second, and that second was spent enjoying the rest of the package. He was really tugging at his dark nipples and shit the guy seemed to have an endless source of pre-cum. The forest was filled with regular sounds of the night, in addition to the vulgar sounds of our moans and hands on our cocks. He nodded to me and I knew he was close, I nodded in agreement and we both shot our loads. He plastered his chest with a dozen shots of hot thick cum. I squeezed my cockhead as I came, pumping my fist with my load. We both panted enjoying our release and I walked right up to him my hand still dripping with my cum. I offered it to him and he smirked before licking my hand clean. 

"Hot"

"The names Atlas actually." 

"Saber." I returned as he pulled me into his lap. 

"Pleasure to meet ya." He said before kissing me like a wild damn animal. 

Next thing I know I'm bent over the stump, he's using the cum he scooped off his chest to finger me open and I'm thinking he's damn lucky liquor makes me like it up the ass. 

"Do I look like a princess to you lumberjack?" 

"You moan like one." He chuckled behind me and I was about to stand up and punch him across the jaw when he sunk his cock into me.

"Ohhh fuck yes!" I barked as he sunk all the way into me and I pushed back until I was pressed up farm against him. 

"Fuuuck you're tight."

"Enjoy it bub, that's the tight ass of the best Mercenary in all of Zofia." 

"Feels like a million bucks." He sighed as he gave a slow roll of his hips. 

"Mmm. I can tell you're a lumberjack alright you certainly know how to handle your wood." 

"Well for someone named saber you make an awfully good sheath." He shot back at me and have a rough thrust. I lurched forward half in pain half seeing stars. But I was way to damn close to his axe. 

"Move the axe jackass!" 

"Sorry bout that. I was caught in the middle of something." He laughed as he thrust hard into me again, yanked the axe from the stump and tossed it so it stuck in a nearby tree as easy as he would swat a fly. 

"Get to work." I told him and He started a good rhythm of thrusting his thick cock into me. I pushed back against him the the whore my tipsy self was and he gripped my hips tight to drive his cock deeper. "That's it, just like that." I moaned and if the way he sped up a little was any indication he was having a good time too. 

"Fuck you're tight, when's the last time a man fucked you?" 

"You're the first in a while bub, but keep fucking me like this and you damn well might knock me up." I grinned turning my head back. He leaned down and grabbed my chin to turn my head for a kiss. He moaned into my mouth and fucked me harder. 

"Damn you're hot."

"I know I am, get back to work I'm getting close." That only encouraged him. I was seeing stars as he rammed my hole for everything he was worth. My prostate felt like it was in heaven, getting mauled by the downward curve of his thick cock. The village could probably thought they heard wild animals in a death match up here in the mountains, not two horny men fucking like their lives depending on it. All that pre-cum he had been dripping before his first load certainly hadn't stopped, as he pounded me I was damn sure I could feel him pumping me full. 

"FUCK can't stop!"

"Breed me you son of a bitch!" My hand flew down My cock and I didn't have to stroke it twice before i came so hard dark spots danced before my eyes. He gave a roar as he came inside me and I looked down at the tree stump soaked in my load. After a minute of the two of us panting we pulled apart and collapsed catching our breath.

"Next time a job brings me round these parts you damn well better be ready." 

"Sounds like a deal"

...

I hadn't expected to see the handsome bastard again so soon, especially hadn't expected him to sign on with our little rag tag team the priestess was putting together, damn this job might actually be fun.


End file.
